


We Will Be Alright

by beyondtherapy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Gore, Sad, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondtherapy/pseuds/beyondtherapy





	We Will Be Alright

I was seated next to him. My eyes were foggy, and even trying to look through my glasses was difficult at this point because of the numerous cracks from the fall that I barely endured. And I had thought that they were unbreakable. Hah… what was I thinking? Joining the Survey Corps… I wasn’t going to be alive for that long, was I? It was a good run, for what it was worth. The training, the rise of the ranks, but what fueled that fire more than such a passion for titans—many mistook this passion for love for the foul creatures. It was a love that was more like an intense, burning flame of hatred.  
“Hm…” I could hear a quiver of a voice next to me. I almost forgot that the corporal was sitting right beside me against this bloody brick wall. It was stained in a mixture of my own, Rivaille’s, and simply dried blood that had been spilled there over the past few days. After the wall had been broken down, we all had a hard time containing the titans. Eren was having difficulty shifting, unable to control the power that settled in his veins as we couldn’t get him to close the wall.  
Oh. Right. “Levi,” I spoke in just a whisper, knowing that he would hear me. Just shifting my eyes to look out of the corner of them, the fuzzy ears were still visible. I couldn’t tell what had happened to him though, and my head hurt too much to move, having twisted my neck on my way down from a fall after the wire of my gear was grabbed by a titan. They told me to go. I knew that I shouldn’t have listened to them. They told me to go help fight since the younger squads were having trouble, but I didn’t expect this to happen, especially to Levi.  
Feeling the shorter male shift slightly, I heard a groan escape his lips, to which I mumbled, “Don’t move…” resting my stained head back against the bricks. As I managed to move my head slightly, I noticed that Levi’s eyes were glazed over, and he blinked very little, if at all, seeming to have difficulty. I could tell that he was losing blood quickly, but I didn’t know how to react. My mouth opened to say something else to him, but I only listened to Levi speaking, “Hanji… are you okay?”  
His voice was soft, and it was hard for me not to cringe hearing it. He was worried. I knew how much the corporal cared for the sake of humanity. He didn’t want anyone to die in vain, or he would think that everything was a failure. I can understand why—I knew that I would feel the same way, but a lot rested on his shoulders. A lot more than I could really imagine, to be honest.  
I could hear something in the distance. It was the heavy rumble of footsteps, but the blurred vision I had made it difficult to make out what exactly it was. By the size of the something, it seemed to be a titan. I hadn’t responded to Levi yet, so it seemed that now was the time to speak up. “Levi… can you see?” I had to ask, the glazed look in the other’s eyes bothering me and wondering if he was okay. After closer examination, both of Levi’s legs had been bitten off, along with the arm furthest to me. I lost my arm as well, along with my opposite leg. Our shoulders touched as I could feel the shorter male lean against me for support.  
“No… I don’t see anything,” he mumbled back, voice low and hushed. Though it was harder to whisper when one had a deeper voice, the corporal’s voice seemed so weak, and it was even difficult for me to hear, “Everything is going to be okay though… right?”  
I paused. The titan was close. I could see its jaws opening and feel the warm breath against us. My finger twitched as I slowly curled my pinky around Levi's.  
I told him, “Don’t worry… we will be alright soon.”


End file.
